Tal Vez (resubido)
by ElizabethQueen
Summary: Perdon por la tardanza,pero estuve muy ocupada U.U y con mil y un quilombos. Vuelvo a resubir Tal Vez desde el primer capitulo, voy a resubir un capitulo al día, asi que el viernes continuare con el nuevo capitulo y una nueva historia de Jack/Chase, donde Jacki revelara ser un Vampiro y un viejo (muy viejo) amor del pasado vendrá a buscarlo ;)


Chapter 1

Nuestros besos eran feroces, nuestras caricias desaforadas, nuestros cuerpos se estremecían por la irrefrenable pasión, los movimientos eran erráticos, sin descanso, mis ojos no se fijaban en los tuyos por nada del mundo, por temor, temor de solo ver deseo en ellos, tan despojados de amor, tan carentes de cualquier sentimientos cariñosos así mi; pasión, solo pasión y deseo, por el simple echo de tener este cuerpo debajo de ti, este cuerpo mal herido por el dolor punzante del desengaño.

Cuanto tiempo a pasado ya, desde la primera ves en que caí en esta espiral de nunca acabar? cuanto a pasados, desde que te entregue lo ultimo que podía darte? lo ultimo que solo tu podrías quitarme?

Tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo ya, de ese momento tan intenso, tan intimo, en donde creí que por una ves, una maldita ves, las cosas iban a salir como esperaba.

Estúpida juventud, que me hizo creer que podía ser tu mundo, que me hizo creer, que por el simple echo de entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma, tu ibas a tomarme en cuenta. maldita falta de experiencia, que creo ilusiones de " tal vez mañana" un mañana que nunca llego y que en el fondo sabia que no llegaría jamás.

Y tu, siempre tu, mi todo, mi héroe oscuro, me príncipe de la tinieblas. Tu que con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada envestida, te entierras mas y mas cual puñal en el fondo que me joven corazón.

Mi corazón este corazón, que no a echo mas que llorar, amargas lagrimas de sangre, por la total desilusión.

Es doloroso, tan doloroso ver como la venda se cae de mis ojos, ver como todo se vuelve mas claro, como una luz encandecen te tan brillante, que marca si compasión alguna la gruesa brecha entre la realidad de la ilusión.

Como pude creer en ti mi amor? Como pude creer que serias mío por siempre, cuando nunca lo fuiste? idiota de mi por que creerme tan importante en tu vida, idiota de mi por no darme cuenta que era una muñeca desechable.

Estúpido corazón tu me has echo esto, tu causaste este dolor, de no ser por ti, que acallaste tantas veces la vos de la razón, no pasaríamos por este dolor.

Y henos aquí, sobre este cálido colchón, de negras sabanas de mil hilos, dejándonos llevar por el placer y la pasión, se que notas mi cambio de actitud, se que te has dado cuente de que lo se, que se lo que hiciste en el segundo piso de esta enorme ciudadela color jade, se que tus fieles súbditos te lo han contado, te han contado que te vi con ella, con esa odiosa mujer (si es que se la puede llamas mujer) con ese engendro emergido de las tinieblas.

No creas que no lo entiendo, ellas puede darte lo que yo no (o eso crees tu), lo que tu tanto quieres, un aprendiz, fuerte y capas, sangre de tu sangre, un heredero, listo para gobernar junto a ti, cuando logres en control del mundo Heylin.

Pero si tan solo hubieras esperado un poco mas. Tal vez solo tal vez

Los embastes se vuelven desenfrenados llenos de locura y desesperación, las lagrimas bañan mi rostro, sabes que estoy lloran y no por el orgasmo próximo, sabes que lloro por nuestra ultimas vez; La ultimas vez en que me dejare llevar por ti, por tu caprichos y deseo.

Todo culminamos con con una potente y profunda envestida, un gemido ahogado por el llanto y una sacudida gloriosa que nos lleva al cielo. Sales de mi sin decir palabra alguna, sabes que se acabo, que nada de lo que digas o hagas va a detenerme.

Me levanto de la cama sin dirigirte ni una sola palabra, me visto con calma y algo de cautela, es extraño con a pesar del tiempo, aun te temo.

Salgo de la habitación que tantas veces fue testigo de nuestra pasión y entrega, camino por los amplios y lujosos pasillos, que algunas ves firmaron parte de mi hogar, veo a varios guerreros en el camino a las salida, mirándome con ojos expectante, esperando a ver mi próximo paso, salgo de la ciudadela tan conocida para mi y por fin vuelvo a verla.

Allí esperando a que me fuera, dándome una mirada ansiosa y una sonrisa arrogante, no me extraña, ella siempre te quiso solo para si y ahora por fin te a ganado.

Me elevo por los aires alejando de mi hogar, mi antiguo hogar, sabiendo que no pensaras en mi, que no me recordaras, pero no importa, mirare así adelante, por que se que tengo algo mas importante que tu en mi vida ahora, algo que vale mas que cualquier amor que puede sentir por ti.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&"6 AÑOS DESPUÉS"&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un pequeño niño blanco como la leche recién hervida correteaba por el parte, sus cabellos rojos sangre bailan con el viento, sus hermosos ojos color ámbar brillaban como el mas hermoso amanecer, su padre (madre) lo miraba jugar con los demás niños de su edad, desde una banca no muy aparada.

El pelirrojo mayor lo sintió, estaba tan cerca de el que puedo sentir su aliento, un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, ese aroma, ese maldito y dulce aroma, inundo sus sentidos.

-Chase...- susurro

-Hola Jack-

-Mami- susurro el pequeño, el cual había llegado a su lado, en cuanto vi al hombre de aquel viejo cuadro

-Alexander, déjame presentarte a alguien-

Tal vez ,solo tal vez, puede vivir una vez mas su fantasía, al fin alcoba soñar no tiene precio.


End file.
